


Right Now

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Party Week 2019Regina and Robin take a walk on the beach at sundown.





	Right Now

The sun goes down as I look at you,  
it’s one of my favourite things to do.  
The waves are crashing at the shore,  
seagulls flying, making us smile even more.  
Your hand in mine, our feet in the sand.  
I take a deep breath from where we stand.  
The colours in the sky, burning purple, red and bright,  
I’m so lucky to have you by my side.  
Interwining our fingers and walking with the sound of the sea,  
there’s nowhere else where we would be.  
And as the last light of the day  
swaps with the moon,  
I can’t wait to do it all again, oh so soon.


End file.
